earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Terry Bumbescu
Characters * Terry Bumbescu * Buddy MacCulloch Location * Apartment of A. Aimes, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * February 1st 2017, 2133 Local Time VOX Archive * Buddy MacCulloch: gasp Wait... So that's how you met Leon? * Terry Bumbescu: groan Uh-huh. * Buddy MacCulloch: scoff wow... Never knew Leon was such a dick. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff What? * Buddy MacCulloch: He took a suicidal guy and robbed him of the only thing he wanted in life... or death... you get my point. * Terry Bumbescu: First off, he did me a favor. Took me a while to realize it, but that kid saved my life. Okay? * Buddy MacCulloch: I guess... I suppose you can look at it that way. * Terry Bumbescu: Wait, wait... Hold on. You think Leon was the boy in my story? * Buddy MacCulloch: chuckle Isn't he? * Terry Bumbescu: sigh No... I've only known Leon for like... a year and a half. I met that other boy back in 2012. * Buddy MacCulloch: Then who was the roommate in the ad? * Terry Bumbescu: You know that weirdo Irwin? Yeah, me and him split rent for six months until he took a trip to Vegas and came back married. * Buddy MacCulloch: Huh... Well, I still think it's Leon! Who else is all cryptic and all-knowing? Who else vanishes and shows up in weird spots? * Terry Bumbescu: There is an expression you know... "God works in mysterious ways". * Buddy MacCulloch: chuckle You think Leon is God?! * Terry Bumbescu: sigh Not Leon... The boy! Damn, I wish I remembered his name. Began with a "W"... I think. Anyway, it makes sense, though. * Buddy MacCulloch: I guess... But why would God want to punish you? Isn't that more of a devil thing? * Terry Bumbescu: mumble I don't know. That's assuming the devil exists. * Buddy MacCulloch: Uh... scoff You have a boy with literal devil blood out on a booze run for you as we speak. * Terry Bumbescu: Not that kind of devil... I mean the devil. * Buddy MacCulloch: Oh, Lucifer exists, man... Trust me. * Terry Bumbescu: You've met Lucifer? * Buddy MacCulloch: ... No. But I'm a werewolf. I run in supernatural circles. I hear things. * Terry Bumbescu: You run in circles in the cage you had me build for you in the basement. * Buddy MacCulloch: Yeah, but point remains, I'm a werewolf. I have met witches, vampires, and the like. I have heard talk. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Yeah? And what talk do you hear of Lucifer? * Buddy MacCulloch: He's running some bar or nightclub on the west coast. Then again, I also heard this bar moves around. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Yeah? The only bar I know that does that is Udderly Delicious and I don't think that's Luci's scene. * Buddy MacCulloch: Har-har. Mock me if you will, but I'll prove it to you and wipe that sour smirk off your face. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Yeah? How you gonna do that? * Buddy MacCulloch: mumble I don't know... I'll ask around. * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Yeah? You gonna ask around in your 'supernatural circles'? * Buddy MacCulloch: clatter You know what, I'm gonna find out where it is tonight. clatter, beep, beep * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Yeah, whatever... scoff Hey, when did you get a Kord Smartglass phone? * Buddy MacCulloch: chuckle Leon got it for me. Nice, huh? silence: 2.4 seconds Hey... Velma... It's Buddy. I need a favor... * Terry Bumbescu: grumble: My last birthday, Leon gave me a pack of matches... I don't even smoke. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Deja Vu 19. * Apparently Terry was Ambush Bug's roommate. * Buddy is talking about Lucifer Morningstar, and his bar is Oblivion Bar. * Apparently Buddy frequents the same circles that Velma does. * The boy who Terry met could possibly be Wallace Johnson. In the comics he claimed to be God. Links and References * Oracle Files: Terry Bumbescu Category:Oracle Files Category:Terry Bumbescu/Appearances Category:Buddy MacCulloch/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline